Just a Day in February
by heechan
Summary: Yes it's late, forgive me. v_v Ken and Omi are celebrating Valentine's Day, but not without Aya and Yotan spying on them! o_o Aya/Yohji; Ken/Omi


Just a Day in February  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
dear LORD, this is a piece of sap...heh...well...enjoy? gotta be the sappiest thing I've ever written...  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yohji pounded on Aya's door in a high state of annoyance.   
"Goddamit Aya... I got up freaking early for you..." Yohji stopped pounding on the abused-looking door, instead leaning on it, resting his forehead against it. Heaven help him if Aya had opened the door. Meanwhile, behind the blonde leaning on the door, a red head was bent over a watch.  
"Eleven isn't that early, Yohji," came Aya's quiet voice, startling the blonde out of the light snooze he'd fallen into. "At least, not for us who actually sleep during the night."  
"Shit, Aya..." Yohji laughed a little, trying to hide the fact that he had a) fallen asleep leaning against Aya's door and b) jumped a foot when Aya had spoken. "Uhh...where did you come from?"  
In response, Aya smiled, taking Yohji's hand. The two sauntered off, Aya looking unnaturally happy, i.e., he looked happy, period.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi yawned. And stretched. And nearly bonked the still-asleep Ken in the head.  
"Ken..." Omi murmured. "Ken. Get up now!" Ken rolled over, pulling the covers over himself.  
"lemmiesleep...fivemoreminutes...nnn... ..." a light snore filled the morning quiet. Frustrately, Omi shook Ken's shoulder with as much violence as he ever used.  
"KEN! Get up!" Ken snored louder. Omi resorted to the only thing that had ever worked. It was cruel, but...  
"Ken! Ken! Look, Brazil is playing Holland, Argentina, and France! At the same time!" Ken flung himself out of the bed, instantly awake.  
"Where? WHERE?! Must find Frank de Boer!! NOW!" He looked around wildly, but all he saw was Omi giggling madly... ... "OMI! I'm going to kill you!" Ken flung himself onto Omi, tackling him gently, and planting a light kiss on his nose. "Die..." Omi smiled at him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Ken-kun..."  
About half an hour later, and with the promise of making pancakes, Omi left his room, trying to straighten his hair. He bounced happily down the stairs, swung open the kitchen door, and...  
Saw Aya and Yohji...celebrating Valentine's Day...on the kitchen counter.  
"Aya-kun! Yohji-kun!" Omi let out a half-incised shriek before he realized it, and stared, wide-eyed and rooted to the spot. Dear God...was that position even possible? Yohji was certainly flexible...  
Yohji looked up. "Saa...Omi's up. Happy Valentine's Day, Omi-kun." Aya groaned and grabbed Yohji's shoulders, returning his attention to the task at hand. Omi fled, trembling.  
"Umm...Ken-kun...I don't think I can make any pancakes this morning..." Omi's face was flushed bright red. Ken blinked.  
"Why not...?" A brief pause, filled with the sounds of Aya and Yohji...celebrating. "...Oh." Omi blushed deeper. "Well, umm...come on, get dressed and...we can go out somewhere for breakfast."  
Three-quarters of an hour later, Omi was happily clinging to Ken's back as the wind whipped his hair around his face. It was a good day to be out, he thought. Of course, any day with Ken was a good day.  
  
[We now give you 60 seconds to recover from any toothaches you may have sustained from this fanfiction.]  
[counts off 60 seconds]  
[We now return you to your fanfiction. Thank you]  
  
The small restaurant was packed to overflowing with couples trying to get food, but Omi managed to squeeze into a tiny table in the corner. A single red rose in a simple crystal vase adorned the table in honor of the day, and shook a little when Omi sat down. A few minutes later, Ken appeared, carrying a tray with two plates and glasses, which shook worryingly when he tried to avoid a flailing pair of child-arms. He set the tray down gently, which made the flower shake even more...  
"Heh...reminds me of Aya-kun," Ken grinned. Omi leaned over to see what Ken had chosen for him, and giggled sweetly.   
"Ken-kun...you bought us both the same thing."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing. It's cute." Of course, one plate had much smaller portions than the other, and yet Ken still managed to finish his before Omi. The second Omi put his hand down on the table, Ken grabbed it.   
"What do you want to do now?" said Omi, picking up Ken's impatience.  
"Well...it's 1:00, there's a park nearby, wanna take a walk?" Ken's natural inclination towards anything athletic aside, it was a fairly warm day, for mid-February. Omi agreed before Ken had a chance to knock the table over with impatience, and they walked over to the park after making sure Ken's first love (his motorcycle) was safe. [Seriously...he bought it a card and flowers, minna...] They walked side by side, barely touching.  
"It's a nice day, isn't it? For February."  
"Yeah, it is... lots of mud, though..." Omi knew Ken was envisioning what a slide tackle through the mud would look like, and did his best to steer them away from those particular areas of the park. However, unknown to them both, they were being watched...  
"Ayaaaaa...can't we go home? Nothing's going to happen~!" Yohji's voice rose in a soft, yet somehow still irritating, whine.  
"No. We have to make sure Ken doesn't bungle this up." Aya peered out from around the tree, trying to keep sight of the sandy blonde head.  
"How could he mess it up? I taught him how to do it, for freaking crying out loud... Hey, Aya, where are you going? Fuck!" Yohji struggled to catch up to Aya, who was moving quickly through the bushes. "Can we PLEASE go? I'm bored..."  
"We can go as soon as we've made sure Ken hasn't messed up." Loosely translated from Aya-speak to Yohji-speak, this sentence reads: "Just stick around for a few more minutes and we can go fuck." Anyway, Yohji brightened considerably at that and even put up with the next 10 minutes in almost-silence.  
Meanwhile, 50 feet away, Ken had come to an awkward stop. He rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels, almost falling over. Omi stopped and looked at him curiously.  
"Ne...Omi-kun...I..." Ken blushed. "Anou...." Yohji stared.  
"He sucks. I told him how to do this 50 times."  
"I, um..." Ken turned even deeper red, blushing to the roots of his hair.  
"GEEZUS!" Yohji whispered loudly. Aya clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Shh. Wait." As they watched, Omi took a few steps over to Ken.  
"Shh...Ken-kun, it's okay." Omi reached up around Ken's head, drawing him closer, and kissed him. Ken slowly wrapped his arms around Omi's small waist. Ken broke the kiss about three minutes later, panting slightly.  
"Omi, I..." Omi rested his finger gently against Ken's lips.  
"I know. And I love you, too." They kissed again. Yohji stared, amazed.  
"Where did Omi learn that? He's like a pro! I could barely have done it better...in fact it reminds me of..." he broke off at turned to look at Aya, who was giving him a knowing smile. "Reminds me of you... Ch', Aya, you..." Yohji mimed punching Aya, but slung his arm around the younger man's neck instead, pulling him into a kiss a good deal more heated than Ken and Omi's.  
  
And then...well... you know what they say...an assassin in the sack is worth two in the hand  
^_________________________________^ 


End file.
